


The start of something

by Rook_2004



Series: The Robin's Nest [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rook_2004/pseuds/Rook_2004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has just been made robin, Dick's reaction and Jason's ultimate acceptance into the Nest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The start of something

He couldn’t believe Bruce! Not only had he thrown him out of the manor, _fired him from being robin_ , but he had replaced him as well. The kid wasn’t even qualified to be robin! He should know, after all he was the first! And surely it was his mantle to give, not Bruce’s? Who cared if Robin was Batman’s partner? Batman could have a new partner! But Robin was his! Just like Bruce had been his, once upon a time.

 

And just to add salt to the open, gaping, seeping wound, Bruce had adopted him! He had never even thought to adopt Dick, but he had taken street kid from Crime Alley and adopted him! What was wrong with the man! What, being a carnie was too much, especially one foreign to Gotham, but a pathetic excuse for a _boy_ from Gotham’s _crime alley_ was _a-okay?!_

 

Dick got onto his cycle and rode out of the cave, not noticing the small huddled figure that was hiding behind the monitors.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Jason crept out of his hiding spot once he was sure that the older man had gone away. He wasn’t stupid, he knew who it was, even in the tight fitting Kevlar and the black bat-mask. One Richard John Grayson, legal ward to Bruce Wayne, former member of the traveling troupe called the flying Grayson’s, one of the few people able to pull off a quadruple somersault, parents died during an act due to sabotage. He also knew that the man was the former robin, the role that he had now taken up, and that currently, Dick was helping out with the teen titans in Jump city. And from the heated argument that Jason had been able to hear, the man had not been aware that Robin had been taken from him.

 

Jason didn’t let it get to him too much, after all Alfred had told him that Dick might take a while to get used to the idea. And Jason was ROBIN now for crying out loud! The coolest hero on the block, there was no way that Dick wouldn’t warm up to him. He’d just have to be perfect, like Bruce was teaching him to be, and then everything would fall into place. Yea, just be a perfect little brother to match his perfect older one.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

All the excitement that he had once entertained at the prospect of having an older brother had vanished. And it was all because of the same man that had brought him here. Alfred had said that Dick would have understood but he doubted it now. The pair had had another fight, and once again it was about Robin.

 

He was starting to hate the name.

 

Why couldn’t Bruce have given him another name? Any other name? Even barf-bag, or fart-face was better than Robin, cuz it would have been his own, and then Dick wouldn’t have any problems and they could get along. More than anything he wanted to get on with his brother, the favourite, he could give him advice on how to handle Bruce and how to deal with the snobs at the school. Jason’s solution of punching their lights out had gained no favours in either the manor or the school.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

The small boy in the robin outfit jumped out of his seat in the bat-mobile, somersaulting once, twice over the hood of the vehicle and landing unsteadily in a crouched position. It had been a good night for Robin and Batman, the dynamic duo had taken down the Twoface, prevented a rape, and stopped five muggings. Robin was very happy with the nights work. Robin was ecstatic with his own performance. Robin wasn’t batman. And Batman had many problems.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Bruce is an A-class asshole, I’ll give you that much, but Alfred’s not as strong as it used to be. Could’ve at least thought of him.” Dick said startling the young bird from his perch. Jason whipped round to face him. Unmasked and dirty the young Robin looked more like a caged animal than a boy of barely 12.

 

“Yea, well what do you care? Betcha you’d just love it if I jumped off and died, wouldn’tcha? Well I anit a coward, so don’t worry, I’ll be fine! You can take that news back to fucking Bruce and Alfred, and be the perfect little thing you always are, Goldie!” Jason retorted, the wind just off balancing him enough to raise concern from his not-quite-brother.

 

“Don’t know what tales he’s been spinning kid, but I’m not as perfect as you seem to think I am.” Dick said, his worry rising with the wind’s strength.

 

Jason snorted. He raised himself in a slightly drunken manor from the head of his gargoyle perch. “That’s bull and you know it!” the pre-teen yelled, arms waving wildly with each word. “Perfect little Dickie-bird, the kid he wishes I was. Do you know what he said when I landed the quad? He said that you had done it better, faster, that it had been _perfect_! Or how about tonight when I took down Twoface? I should have been smarter, like you would have, and _waited_ for him! Cuz that was the _sensible_ thing to do that was the _right_ thing to do! _THAT’S WHAT YOU WOULD HAVE DONE!”_ Jason’s eyes widened as a particularly strong gust of unwind began to unbalance him. His arms were wind-milling as he regained his balance. Dick had noticed too, and had reached out to help, only causing the young robin to flinch back in rebellion at the offered hand, and fall down into Gotham’s inky darkness with barely a sound.

 

Dick had already shot a line to the nearest hold, before he had even registered what had happened. Images of the horrified sounds of an audience in a big top ringing in his ears. The sickening crack as his parents reached their permanent destination resounding with every beat of his adrenaline fuelled heart. Jason was falling fast towards the pavement, fumbling with the bat-issue utility belt. Dick caught sight of the line shooting off quickly followed by the end that should have been in Robin’s hands. Catching the preteen safely in his arms Dick let out a sigh of relief. He would not have to lose another member of his family today. “I’ve got you Robin.” Dick whispered as they both tumbled onto another roof top.

 

Dick just looked at the boy, memories of being unfit for the job, unfit for Bruce, whirling in his mind like a summer storm. He ran a gloved hand over his unruly locks, sighed and sat down opposite the child. Jason looked at him wearily, not sure what to make of the hero now that he looked so tired and beaten. “Bruce means well.” Dick started, “He’s just worried.”

 

Jason scoffed, “He thinks I’m reckless, he’s not worried if I live or die.”

 

“That’s not true kid.” Jason laughed humourlessly, “It’s not. Look Jason, I – I never wanted Bruce to – move on, to have another kid. Hell, I bet even Bruce has trouble believing that he took another robin on. But, he’s proud of you. That’s all he ever talks about. He cares for you.”

 

“Oh yea? Then why aint he here? If he'd gave a damn then why’d he send _you_ , of all people, to come get me?”

 

“Bruce isn’t that good with words, or emotions really. Did he ever tell you about the time I ran away from home?” Dick asked with a small smile at the memory. Jason shook his head in a negative fashion. “Well …” Dick regaled to him the story, and Bruce’s less than warm reaction to it. The boys sat on that rooftop into the early hours of the morning swapping tales, becoming more familiar with one another. When Nightwing left Jason was almost sad to see him go.

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

It was a great many weeks after the rooftop incident when Jason was contacted by his ‘brother’ again. Jason had just recovered from the flu and was in a pretty good mood when Alfred announced that he had mail. Both he and Bruce looked at Alfred as though he had sprouted horns. Jason had friends yes but none that would write to him. Taking the envelope he gingerly opened it. A key fell out, heavy, 4 inches long, old fashioned and made of iron. Attached to it a single note, _Welcome to the club._ Jason clenched it in his fist and gave a sharp grin.

It was another six months before he found room that the key opened. It was one that even Bruce didn’t go in. Jason had always thought that it was some freaky memorial to Bruce’s forgotten childhood. The monitors and bunk beds and robin memorabilia scattered around the place soon dismissed that thought from his head. The door closed and Jason spun round to be faced with Dick, “Welcome to the Robin’s nest... ”


End file.
